In said copending application there is disclosed a frame which makes the changing of photos or other matter to be displayed simple and quick and makes it possible to make changes without deterioration of the frame with usage.
The frame disclosed in said application comprises a recessed back plate and a front plate adapted to fit within said recess with clearance thereabout and held in said recess by magnetic means. The front plate has front and rear faces between which a photo may be inserted and the front plate has a photo aperture through which the photo may be viewed. Means are provided whereby the rear face of the front plate is spaced from the bottom of the recess in the back plate such that the front plate may be tipped manually relative to the rear plate when depressed adjacent one edge thereof, thereby allowing the front plate to be easily retrieved from the rear plate when the frames are assembled. Reference may be had to said copending application for the details of construction of the two-piece basic frame member. It will only be described herein to the extent necessary for an understanding of the present invention.